1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electronic rodent repellants and, more particularly, to an electronically operable vehicle rodent repelling device for protecting a vehicle from undesirable damage caused by rodents.
2. Prior Art
Many motorists experience problems with a car or truck that are caused by rodents. Animal and rodent problems are a common cause of car maladies. The most common problems are snakes and rodents nesting inside the car or under the hood, with rodents causing the most problems because of their exceptionally strong teeth and tendency to chew electrical wiring, accelerator cables, and battery casings. Rodents enjoy nesting on top of an engine, and their powerful jaws allow for the quick removal of any material that restricts the optimum nesting location. They are capable of eating wires and commonly gnaw and remove sections of heater hose in the process of making a nest. Having recognized the need for a device that prevents rodents from nesting in the engine compartment of a vehicle, the present invention was developed. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for repelling rodents from an engine compartment of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,561 to Ackley discloses an apparatus for use as an ultrasonic pest repeller capable of having three different modes of operation for the purpose of generating ultrasonic signals for use in repelling all types of pests. The apparatus includes a circuit coupled at its output with one or more ultrasonic transducers and the circuit operates to generate electronic signals which are applied to the transducer or transducers for creating the ultrasonic signals in any one of three different modes of operation including a first mode in which a steady, modulated signal is generated, a second mode in which a dual pulse signal is generated with modulation of each pulse, and a third mode in which a signal is swept over a band of frequencies and is modulated simultaneously with the sweeping action. The circuit includes a rectifier for providing a DC regulated voltage. Moreover, the circuit includes components for generating a 60 Hz modulating voltage and a pair of timers which are coupled together and operated when a three-pole, three-position switch is selectively actuated, one of the timers being operable to generate a predetermined on-off voltage used to control the operation of the other timer, the output of the other timer supplying power to the transducer or transducers in the selected mode of operation of the circuit. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for use with a preexisting vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,787 to Shirley discloses a sound wave generator for producing ultrasonic sound wave vibrations as well as low frequency vibrations which are offensive to rodents. A wiring conductor which serves as a sonic radiator is attached to an end portion of a solenoid rod which is reciprocated by a coil which is energized by alternating current power. The solenoid rod is permitted to vibrate within a hollow spool, and the sonic radiator is mechanically coupled to the solenoid rod by a high compliance, conductive metal spring. Ultrasonic sound waves are produced by forming the solenoid rod of a ferromagnetic material which is characterized by magnetostriction in the presence of an alternating magnetic field. The amplitude of sound wave vibration is intensified by selecting the length and diameter of the solenoid rod so that its natural frequency of vibration is in harmony with either the pulse frequency of the electromagnetic driving force, or alternatively, the frequency of ultrasonic sounds produced by magnetostriction. The sound wave generator circuit includes a pseudo-random signal generator for randomly gating the conduction of electrical alternating current through the solenoid coils during a pulsing duty cycle. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for use with a preexisting vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,706 to Waletzky discloses an apparatus for repelling animals from an automobile that is mounted in an automobile having an engine compartment and an automotive battery. A generator for producing vibrations which can be sensed by animals is mounted in the engine compartment. The vibration generator is wired to the automotive battery for supplying electrical energy from the battery to the generator. A switch is connected to the vibration generator to switch the vibration generator between an activated state, in which the generator generates vibrations, and a deactivated state, in which the generator does not generate vibrations. The switch may be connected to the ignition of the automobile to deactivate the generator while the ignition is activated, and to activate the generator while the ignition is deactivated. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not operable when the vehicle is turned off; therefore, the vehicle is not protected at all times.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for protecting a vehicle from undesirable damage caused by rodents. The electronic rodent repelling device is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.